historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Acht Flügel und das CHI!IV "Zwischen den Welten"
Prolog; "Zwischen den Welten" Die Freunde saßen jetzt alle um den runden Schreibtisch herum. Androklos, Radonis und Achilleus sahen und hörten gebannt zu, was Ariadne zu erklären hatte. Zu erst beschrieb sie detailreich was die Sanduhr, die Sonnenuhr und die Waage gemeinsam hatten. „Alle drei Objekte sind Uhren,“ begann Ariadne mit ernster Stimme, „sie werden am Tag mit Sonnenlicht und bei Nacht mit Mondlicht angetrieben.“ „Damit drehen sich die beiden Zahnräder,“ fuhr die junge Adlerfrau fort, „die Kristalle werden mit CHI Energie aufgeladen.“ „Die Zahnräder treffen sich an bestimmten Koordinaten,“ beendete sie den ersten Teil der Erklärung, „diese sind mit denen eines Kompass zu vergleichen.“ Ariadne holte die kleinen Modelle die sie gebaut hatte und zeigte auf die zuvor beschriebenen Details. Wie sie es gesagt hatte, steckte in jeder Konstruktion das Räderwerk einer Sonnenuhr. Selbst in der Waage für große Güter. Nur weniger auffällig. Dann holte die junge Adlerfrau ein viertes Modell. Es zeigte einen Raum der in der Mitte zwei in sich drehender Zahnräder lag. „Wie ich es schon sagte,“ meinte Ariadne und zeigte auf die Kristalle auf den einzelnen Zähnen, „diese sind wie die Punkte auf einem Kompass angelegt.“ „An den Punkten des waagerechten Zahnrades was auch den Boden des Raumes darstellt,“ sprach sie weiter, „ist an jedem Koordinatenpunkt ein Spiegel angebracht.“ „Diese ermöglichen,“ schlussfolgerte die junge Adlerfrau, „einen Blick in ein paralleles Chima.“ Die zwei Wulfbikes, der Speedor und der LKW bogen von der Straße ab. Sie fuhren in ein Dorf, dass mindestens genauso verkommen war wie das andere. Das ganze Niemandsland war eine herunter gekommene Region. Über all lungerte Gesindel herum, dass an anderen Orten gesucht oder verfolgt wurde. Ein Wolf mit drei großen Narben über der Stirn, wirkte erleichtert, als er die Fahrzeuggruppe erblickte. Rasch eilte der vernarbte Wolf zu dem LKW, der stehen geblieben war. Sofort stieg er ein und das Fahrzeug fuhr sofort weiter. Jetzt brach die Nacht herein und es begann zu allem Übel auch noch zu regnen. Die schlecht ausgebaute Straße begann zu versumpfen. Die Fahrzeuge mussten die Geschwindigkeit reduzieren um nicht von der Fahrbahn zu rutschen. In der Dunkelheit begegneten ihnen nur wenig Gegenverkehr, es trauten sich des Nachts wohl kaum einer aus den vier Wänden. Kein Wunder, wenn man den Zustand des Niemandslandes genauer betrachtete. Erst am Morgen suchten sie eine Raststätte auf um sich etwas aus zu ruhen. Auf einer durchnässten Wiese, die als Parkplatz diente, kamen die Fahrzeuge zum stehen. Die Wölfe und der Löwe fanden sich in der Ladefläche des LKW ein. „Ich haben ihnen geholfen ihren Laster und die Fracht wieder zu beschaffen,“ sprach William und wandte sich dem Löwen zu, „jetzt könnten sie mir helfen.“ „Wobei?“ fragte Leon freundlich und mit dankbarer Stimme, „was kann ich für sie tun?“ „Sagen sie mir für wen die Fracht bestimmt war?“ meinte Warface und nickte William zu, „der Auftrag dürfte sich ohne hin erledigt haben.“ „Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen,“ erwiderte Leon hilfsbereit, „aber ich kann sie dort hin führen.“ Kapitel 1; „Gut dann führe uns dahin,“ willigten die Wölfe ein und bestätigten das Abkommen mit einem Handschlag, „bin mal gespannt wo für der so viele CHI Kristalle braucht.“ „Auch die Menge der anderen Kristalle ist imposant,“ meinte Wood und lächelte finster, „die gesamte Fuhre ist ein Vermögen wert.“ „Was weißt du über deinen Auftraggeber?“ wollte Whirley wissen und legte seine Stirn in Falten, „für was braucht der das alles?“ „Er wollte irgend etwas bauen,“ erinnerte sich Leon und grub in seiner Erinnerung, „irgend etwas großes.“ „Sonst noch etwas, dass wir wissen sollten?“ war von Warface zu hören während der Wolf noch mal die Kisten voller CHI Kristalle ansah, „das war doch noch nicht alles.“ „Der Typ hat ne ganze Truppe Söldner angeheuert,“ erwiderte der Löwe und sah jetzt nicht mehr ganz so Glücklich aus, „dazu habe ich etwas von Fallen gehört.“ „Gut, dass sollte reichen,“ sagte Whirley und begann seine Pfeile zu zählen, „das wird wohl kein Spaziergang werden.“ Die Fahrzeuge setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Die Wölfe fuhren hinter dem LKW die immer noch aufgeweichte Straße entlang. Der Löwe bog an der nächsten Kreuzung nach Links ab. Mit jeder weiteren Minute wurden die Bäume weniger und die Landschaft bergiger. Die Wolfe wussten das sich jetzt auf den Weg zum Herz des Niemandslandes waren. Jetzt war der Wald einer kargen Felslandschaft gewichen. Nur vereinzelnd fanden sich noch Bauminseln in der trostlosen Landschaft. Die Dörfer hier wirkten noch verkommender als die anderen. Die Fahrzeuge die ihnen begegneten sahen aus wie Schrott auf Rädern. Sie hörten sich auch so an. Die Sonne ging auf und in der Ferne zeichnete sich die Silhouette einer größeren Anlage ab. Ein viereckiger schlichter Turm von einer Mauer umgeben. Aus schlichtem dunklen Felsgestein und schlecht verputzt. Was auch immer das Gemäuer auch war, es sah aus als wäre aufgegeben und verlassen worden. Desto näher sie kamen um so mulmiger wurde es den Wölfen. Die Mauern kamen näher und die Vier sahen in was für einem Zustand sie wirklich waren. Das große Tor stand offen und etwas lag in der Zufahrt auf dem Boden. Die Fahrzeuge stoppten und die Fünf stiegen aus. Wood sah die verrosteten Torflügel an und stellte fest das sie unbeschädigt waren. Der Turm entpuppte sich als ein großer dunkelgrauer Würfel in der Mitte der Anlage. Ein Weg führt direkt auf die Eingangstür zu. Diese war zu und mit mehreren Vorhängeschlössern abgesichert worden. Jemand wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, verriet es den Jägern, das irgend wer oder irgend Etwas sich nicht befreien konnte. Dieser wer oder dieses Etwas musste wohl recht kräftig und stark gewesen sein, darauf ließen etliche Beulen schließen. Harte Schläge von innen hatten die Tür zu dem leicht deformiert. Jetzt musterten die Wölfe das Wesen das in der Mitte der Einfahrt lag. Es hatte den Körper und Beine eines Krokodils, die Arme eines Adlers und den Kopf eines Raben. „Was ist das denn?“ entglitt es Whirley und seine Augen weiteten sich, „so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!“ „Ich auch nicht,“ gab Leon zu und musterte die Wölfe, „ich dachte solche Monster gibt es nur in Alpträumen.“ „Neben dem Weg liegen noch mehr von denen herum,“ meinte William mit vorsichtigem Tonfall, „die sehen aber anders aus.“ „Wie viele von diesen Monstern gibt es denn?“ fragte der Löwe irritiert, „was ist das hier bloß?“ „Ein real gewordener Alptraum,“ erwiderte Wood mit wenig Begeisterung, „das Vieh dahinten hat den Kopf eines Wolfes, Beine und Körper einer Adlers, Arme wie ein Gorilla.“ „Wie kommt jemand nur auf solche wahnsinnigen Ideen?“ war von Warface zu hören, „jetzt fehlt nur noch das es zu Regnen beginnt.“ Kapitel 2; Die Wölfe und der Löwe zogen die Schwerter aus den Schwertscheiden. Jeder Schritt war jetzt dreimal überlegt. Doch schienen die Kreaturen links und rechts neben dem Weg, die meisten Fallen bereits ausgelöst haben. Was ihnen wohl auch nicht besonders gut bekam. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen. William, der etwas Ähnlichkeit mit Worriz aufwies, knackte die Vorhängeschlösser. Dann brach er zusammen mit Wood das deformierte Stück verrostete Blech auf. Ein starker und unangenehmer Geruch schlug den Fünf entgegen als die Tür aus dem Rahmen brach. Die Luft in dem Betonwürfel war so stickig wie dichter Neble und es stank fürchterlich. Für die vier Wölfe war der Geruch noch intensiver und sie mussten sich in jeder Hinsicht zusammen reißen. Doch das hatten sie gelernt. Doch dieser Gestank war auch für sie eine wirkliche Belastung. Der Raum war groß und von der Wand drang schwaches Licht durch die vom Rost zerfressenen Fensterklappen. Warface zog eine Leuchtpistole aus seinem Rucksack und feuerte mehre Schüsse in die Dunkelheit ab. Jetzt erhellte sich der Raum und gab sein Geheimnis preis. In der Mitte war ein Gebilde errichtet worden, das wie ein Globus von Chima aus sah. Dieser wurde von zwei Zahnrädern umgeben. Das Innere war vertikal ausgerichtet und das Äußere horizontal. An den Zähnen waren verbrauchte, doch erkannten die Wölfe und der Löwe die Anordnungen noch gut genug. „Das sind zwei sich in einander bewegende Kompasse,“ meinte William und kratzte sich hinter den Ohren, „und was haben sie mit diesen Monstern zu tun, die hier überall herum liegen?“ „Ich kann einen Gegner und einen Klienten abschätzen,“ erwiderte Whirley und wechselte immer wieder Blicke zwischen den Monstern auf dem Boden und der Konstruktion, „auch kann ich Fahrzeuge und Waffen reparieren, aber zwischen einem Haufen kaputter Monster und dieser Maschine oder was auch immer werde ich auch nicht schlau.“ „Schaut euch mal die Beulen im Globus an,“ bemerkte Wood und zeigte mit der Spitze seines Katanas auf die tiefen Auswuchten in der Metallkugel, „die hat jemand oder etwas von Innen geschlagen.“ „Etwas oder Jemand recht großes,“ meinte Warface mit wenig Begeisterung, „die Tür ist genauso verschlossen wie andere.“ „Wie auch immer,“ meinte Whirley und trat als erste die Treppe zur Tür hinauf, „jetzt wo wir hier sind, schauen wir uns genauer um.“ Mit Leichtigkeit knackte der Wolf, der an Wakz erinnerte, die sieben Vorhängeschlösser. Diese Tür ließ sich ohne größeren Aufwand öffnen, quietschte dafür aber um so lauter. Zwei Schüsse aus der Leuchtpistole erhellten den Raum. An jedem Punkt des Kompass auf dem Boden, stand ein Spiegelrahmen. Nur nicht im Süden, dort befand sich die Tür. In der Mitte stand ein Stuhl, an dem Kabel und Schläuche befestigt waren. Diese wurden aber raus gerissen. Das Glas der Spiegel lag über all verstreut herum. Wood umrundet als erste den Stuhl und weitete seine Augen. „Hey Leute,“ sprach der schwarze Wolf mit fahler Stimme, „ich habe unseren Klienten gefunden.“ „Nur sieht er nicht mehr ganz so aus wie laut der Beschreibung,“ ließ er Stirn runzelnd verlauten, „er ist etwas größer als von dem Kunden beschrieben.“ Kapitel 3; „Was meinst du mit einem parallelen Chima?“ meinte Androklos und strich sich über den Schnabel, „die Tür in eine andere Welt?“ „In gewisser Weise,“ meinte die junge Adlerfrau mit einem Nicken, „aber nicht in eine wirklich existierende Parallelwelt.“ „Wie meinst du es dann?“ wollte Achillleus wissen und warf ihr einen musternden Blick zu, „etwa nur das Bild eines wirren Kopfes?“ „So könnte man es nennen,“ bestätigte Ariadne und lächelte gequält, „wenn ich meinen Traum richtig interpretiert habe, zeichnet diese Maschine Gedankenbilder auf und macht sie in diesen Spiegeln sichtbar.“ „Wie soll das bitte funktionieren?“ fragte Radonis mit seinem typischen wissbegierigen Gesicht, „nur das Chi könnte so etwas tun.“ Ariadne räusperte leise und kam jetzt in die erste richtige Erklärungsnot. Wie ließ es sich erklären, wenn das Chi in Verbindung mit anderen Kristallen, ein Gedankenbild projiziert? „Ich vermute,“ überlegte die junge Adlerfrau laut, „das die Maschine einen Kristallstaub erzeugt, der durch die Chi Kristalle aufgeladen wird.“ „Mit der Hilfe einer weiteren Maschine, die in unseren Aufzeichnungen fehlt,“ fuhr sie mit gerunzelter Stirn fort, „kann dieser Staub in den Spiegeln zu dem Gedankenbild geformt werden.“ „Wie gefährlich kann das werden?“ entglitt es Radonis dessen Wissensdurst irgendwie verflogen schien und einer gewissen Vorsichtig gewichen war. „Heftige Wahnvorstellungen,“ meinte Ariadne besorgt, „schlimmer als Nebenwirkungen meines Alptraumes.“ „Es gibt nur eine Sache die noch schlimmer sein kann,“ ließ Achilleus verlauten und seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen fahlen Klang, „wenn man in einem Alptraum gefangen ist und diesen nicht mehr verlassen kann.“ „Wenn Alptraum und Realität mit einander verschwimmen,“ fuhr der Adler mit dunkelblauem Gefieder und schwarzen Flügeln fort, „wenn die Verzweiflung den Traum nicht verlassen zu können sich in Wahnsinn verwandelt.“ „Kurz gesagt,“ fasste Ariadne zusammen, „Realitätsverlust mit immer wieder kehrenden Wahnvorstellungen.“ Radonis war ein technisch begabter Rabe, aber Psychologie war für ihn nur ein Wort, dessen Bedeutung er kannte. Doch reichte die Definition eines Wortes nicht aus um damit ein Problem zu erklären, dass ohne hin schon, kompliziert genug war. So viel es ihm schwer aus den Aussagen einen brauchbaren Schluss zu ziehen. Nur eines hatte er verstanden und damit ließ er seine Gedanken arbeiten, es gab Kristalle, die von einem Chi Kristall aufgeladen werden konnten. Was eine weitere Funktion der Maschine Preis gab. Sie war nicht nur eine Uhr und ein Kompass, sondern auch eine Kristallmühle. Die Rahmen der Spiegel mussten demnach das Gefäß für den aufgeladenen Kristallstaub sein. „Wie kann jemand mit der Kraft des Chi seinen Erinnerungen ein Bildnis erschaffen?“ räusperte der Rabe und sah sich die Zeichnungen der Spiegel an, „hat dir dein Traum auch das verraten?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte die junge Adlerfrau, „das hat er nicht.“ „Was ist jetzt der Plan?“ erkundigte sich Achilleus, „wie sollen wir fortfahren?“ „Wir müssen heraus finden ob es sich wirklich um Teychon oder jemanden anderen handelt,“ schlug Androklos vor um auf sachlicher Ebene einen Ausgangspunkt zu finden, „wenn du wirklich recht hast, kämen mehre Verdächtige in Frage.“ „An wenn hast du gedacht?“ fragte Ariadne irritiert, „laut meinem Traum kommt nur eine Person in Frage.“ „Alles schön und gut,“ gab ihr Bruder zu, „doch sollten die Zeichnungen tatsächlich die sein, an die sie mich erinnern, kämen weiter mehr Leute in die Liste der Verdächtigen.“ „Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis,“ mischte sich Achilleus ein, „das die Sanduhr in der Mitte des goldenen Platzes nach den Plänen aus dem verbotenen Buch erstellt wurde.“ „Es war auch bekannt,“ fuhr der dunkelblaue Adler mit schwarzen Flügeln fort, „das Teychon zu den Adlern gehörte, die das Buch prüften.“ „Auf was möchtest du hinaus?“ murmelte Radonis dem es schwer fiel dem ganzen zu folgen. „Der Ausschuss,“ begann Achilleus mit gerunzelter Stirn, „der das Buch prüfte, bestand aus siebzehn Adlern.“ „Dreizehn waren nach der ersten Prüfung sofort für ein Verbot,“ beendete der Adler, „vier Adler prüften das Buch noch drei weitere Male.“ „Ok,“ meinte Radonis und strich sich über den Schnabel, „wenn die Gefahr von dem Buchinhalt ausgeht, kommen vier Adler für diesen Wahnsinn in Frage.“ Achilleus nickte bestätigend, „ganz genau, wir haben es mit vier Gegnern zu tun.“ Kapitel 4; Das Feuer breitete sich zu erst in der Kugel aus, dann griff es auf den Raum über. Jetzt folgten die Flammen der Spur aus Treibstoff den die Wölfe und der Löwe gelegt hatten. Bald stand das ganze Gelände in Brand und schwarze Rauchfäden schlängelten sich in den Abendhimmel. Immer wieder von einem Murren oder oder leichten Würgen begleitet luden die Wölfe das, was einmal der Adler Teychon war, auf einen verrosteten Anhänger den sie auf dem Gelände gefunden hatten. Den Aktenschrank, der in keinem besseren Zustand war, lud der Löwe in den LKW. Nun fuhren sie wieder weg, ihr Ziel war jetzt der neutrale Flughafen nahe der Grenzen zum Adlerstamm. Auch wenn der Geruch des Monsters unangenehm war, ließ er sich verkraften, wenn man an das Kopfgeld dachte. Obwohl der Weg noch weit war, nahmen die Fünf einen Umweg in Kauf. Wizzle, der die Fahrzeuggruppe sofort erkannte, empfing die Jäger jetzt mit seiner gewohnten Höflichkeit, auch machte er sich keine Sorgen. Nur die komische Fracht ließ ihn kurz stutzig werden. „Was ist dass denn?“ fragte der Verwalter und musterte das Monster so präzise wie es die Jäger beim Auffinden auch getan hatten, „war das mal ein Adler?“ „Ja, das war es mal,“ bestätigte Wood, „das Vieh hatte auch mal einen Namen.“ „Habt ihr es kalt gemacht?“ wollte Wizzle wissen und rümpfte die Nase, „oder kam euch jemand zuvor?“ „Vielleicht,“ meinte Whirley und schüttelte den Kopf, „wir haben es oder ihn so gefunden.“ „Aber es weißt keine Verletzungen auf,“ bemerkte Warface knapp, „wenn jemand nach geholfen hat, dann ohne eine Waffe.“ „Weswegen seit ihr hier her gefahren?“ erkundigte sich der Verwalter des Flughafens jetzt nach dem er genug von dem Monster gesehen hatte, „nur um dieses Ding dort zu zeigen bestimmt nicht.“ „Wir wollen uns deinen Kühlanhänger ausleihen,“ übernahm William das Wort, „damit wir unseren Klienten an einem Stück zum Kunden bekommen.“ „Weswegen seit ihr hier her gefahren?“ erkundigte sich der Verwalter des Flughafens jetzt nach dem er genug von dem Monster gesehen hatte, „nur um dieses Ding dort zu zeigen bestimmt nicht.“ „Wir wollen uns deinen Kühlanhänger ausleihen,“ übernahm William das Wort, „damit wir unseren Klienten an einem Stück zum Kunden bekommen.“ „Ich würde euch den Anhänger zu einem guten Preis verkaufen,“ meinte Wizzle und lächelte, „1.200 Mäuse, und der Anhänger gehört euch.“ „Ich habe ein Besseres Angebot zu machen,“ meinte Leon und lachte, „drei Chi Kristalle und der Anhänger gehört mir.“ „Einverstanden,“ strahlte der Wolf und bestätigte das Geschäft mit einem Handschlag, „das ist wahrlich ein besseres Angebot.“ Der Löwe holte eine Kiste mit drei Chi Kristallen aus dem LKW und stellte sie dem Wolf auf den Schreibtisch. Dann hing er den Kühlanhänger an und half den Wölfen die Kreatur zu verladen. Nach einer deftigen Malzeit setzten sie die Fahrt fort. Von hier aus waren es noch fast 400 Km bis nach Willistown. Der Flughafen lag im neutralen Gebiet an das Territorium des Adlerstammes grenzte. Aber anders als das Niemandsland war dieser Landstrich sauber und kein Haufen verkommener Anarchie. Kapitel 5; Wie ein Lauffeuer hatte sich die Nachricht des bizarren Wesens verbreitet. Auch die vier Freunde hatten sich deshalb nach Willistown aufgemacht. Auf dem Marktplatz hatte sich eine Traube an Tieren versammelt und so flogen die Vier um doch etwas sehen zu können. Ariadne schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Dieses Monster hatte sie in ihrem Traum gesehen und bekämpft. Nur fehlten der Traumgestalt die Tätowierungen, an der sie Meister Teychon jetzt augenblicklich erkannte. Um dem Monster herum standen auch drei weitere Adler, die ihr nicht unbekannt waren. Die Witwe von Teychon, die Frau von Professor Eagadon und dessen Sohn Aris. Die Gesichter spiegelten verschieden Gefühle wieder. Die Witwe und der Sohn von Eagadon wirkten erleichtert, die Witwe von Teychon wirkte entsetzt. Auch vier Wölfe und ein Löwe standen dabei. Sie wirkten wie Beobachter die versuchten, die Stimmungen auf zu fangen. Die Freunde landeten in der Nähe und schritten genau auf die engeren Beobachter zu. Aris schien die drei Adler nicht zu kennen, doch die Witwen schon. „Das ist also aus ihm geworden?“ bemerkte Achilleus respektlos, „aus dem innerlichen Monster wurde ein wahrhaftiges.“ „Geschieht ihm Recht,“ grinste der dunkelblaue Adler mit schwarzen Flügeln finster, „so kann er sein wahres Gesicht nicht mehr verbergen.“ „Mein Mann hatte ihn gewarnt,“ meinte die Witwe Eagadons mit ernster Stimme, „doch hat er sich trotzdem mit dem Bösen eingelassen.“ „Sie haben ihn gefunden, nehme ich mal an,“ wandte sich Ariadne an die vier Wölfe, „sie sind Kopfgeldjäger, nicht war?“ „Ja und ja,“ übernahm Whirley das Wort für sein Team, „was haben sie mit dieser Kreatur zu tun?“ „Sagen wir mal so,“ überlegte die junge Adlerfrau und versuchte den Kopfgeldjäger abzuschätzen, „wir wollen diesem Wahnsinn ebenfalls ein Ende setzten.“ „Sie vier sehen mir nicht nach Helden aus,“ meinte der erfahrene Wolf während er die drei Adler und den Raben sorgfältig musterte, „sie sehen mehr nach Bücherwälzern und Bastlern aus.“ „Sie scheinen wohl sehr von sich überzeugt zu sein,“ brummte Achilleus sauer und ballte die Fäuste, „überzeugen sie sich doch ob wir kämpfen können.“ Der Kopfgeldjäger schüttelte den Kopf, „ich sehe nur das sie sich schnell reizen lassen, dass kann ihnen in einem Gefecht schnell die Flügel brechen.“ „Ganz ruhig, komm wieder runter,“ redete Ariadne auf ihren Freund ein, „das ist nur ein Wolf der gerne mal den Helden spielen will.“ Die vier Wölfe sahen sich Stirn runzelnd an und schüttelten die Köpfe. Sie sagten eine ganze weile nichts, ließen die Adler und den Raben aber auch nicht aus den Augen. Etwas dass Whirley noch nicht genau benennen konnte sagte ihm aber doch, dass diese vier Geflügelten etwas wussten. Denn sie wirkten nicht im Ansatz erstaunt bei dem Anblick des Monsters. Vielleicht war doch eine Zusammenarbeit nicht ganz so abwegig. „Wie viel Kämpfe haben sie ausgestanden?“ wollte Warface wissen und seine fragenden Augen ruhten auf dem dunkelblauen Adler, „ich habe etliche Gefechte erlebt und bin nicht immer unbeschadet davon gekommen.“ „Wir sind keine Helden und wollen auch keine werden,“ ließ der Wolf verlauten und zeigte auf die drei Narben auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte, „wir wollen diese wirren Zeiten nur überleben.“ „Das sich die Stämme um das Chi zerreißen ist ein Konflikt,“ beendete Warface und bot Achilleus die Hand an, „wenn man diesem Problem mit dem Monster nicht nach geht, bahnt sich schneller als erwartet, ein zweiter Konflikt an.“ Epilog; Jetzt schwiegen die Adler und der Rabe. Diese Vier ließen sich schwerer einschätzen, als erwartet. Zumal schienen sie wirklich nicht besonders auf Heldentum aus zu sein. Was ja recht gut zu dem Ruf eines Kopfgeldjägers passte. Sie dachten nur an sich oder aber daran sich aus der Politik heraus zu halten. Doch schienen sie aber auch am Gemeinwohl Chimas interessiert zu sein. Hatten sie mehr als nur das Monster gefunden? Was hatten sie gesehen, weshalb sie sich sorgen machten? Irgend etwas mussten sie gesehen haben. „Ich habe eine Handvoll Kämpfe bestanden,“ erwiderte Achilleus und nahm die Hand des Wolfes an, „doch in keinem musste ich um mein Überleben kämpfen.“ „Was hat euch diese Narben zugefügt?“ fragte er Warface mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „sie haben Glück gehabt, ihr Auge blieb verschont.“ „Es waren Schrapnellen einer Granate,“ sprach der hellgraue Wolf, „wir wollten Zivilisten aus einem Dorf befreien, da haben die Adler und Raben über uns ihre Luftschlacht begonnen.“ „Irgendwann,“ erinnerte sich Warface laut, „hat irgend einer Flieger eine Granate abgeworfen, wir schafften es die Leute zu retten und diese Narben werden mich immer daran erinnern.“ Mit so einer Antwort hatte der Adler nicht gerechnet. Er dachte mehr an irgend ein Kräftemessen unter Söldner oder einem Duell in irgend einer Arena. Das sich Söldner für Zivilisten einsetzen, war für Achilleus ein seltsamer Gedanken. Vielleicht hatte das Dorf sie ja dafür bezahlt, malte er sich die Szene im Kopf aus. „Warum habt ihr den Leuten geholfen?“ fragte der dunkelblaue Adler mit schwarzen Flügen, „hat man euch dafür bezahlt?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Warface mit zufriedenem Gesicht, „wir saßen mit den Leuten in einem Boot, wenn sie verstehen was ich meine, da kann man sich nicht einfach davon schleichen.“ „Sie wollen diesem Wahnsinn auch ein Ende setzen?“ kam Ariadne wieder auf das Thema zurück, „wie stellen sie sich das vor?“ „Wir wissen wo sich die Verrückten jetzt aufhalten,“ meinte William und registrierte genau wie die Adler auf seine Worte reagierten, „sie haben sich in ein Gebiet zurück gezogen, dass ihnen als Madness City bekannt sein dürfte.“ „Das Gebirge das sich mitten durch die Steinwüste zieht,“ sagte Radonis mit bitterer Stimme, „eine trostlose Gegend.“ „Genau dort hin haben sie ihr Labor verlegt,“ bestätigte Wood und reichte Ariadne ein Tagebuch, „da steht alles drin.“ „Ich denke,“ schlug Androklos vor, „dass wir unser Gespräch wo anders fortsetzen sollten.“ „Das Tagebuch steht mir zu!“ rief die Witwe Teychons zornig, „der Inhalt geht diesem Gesindel nichts an!“ „Seien sie froh,“ betonte der Wolf jetzt mit kalter Stimme, „dass sie diese Tagebuch nicht gelesen haben.“ Mit den Worten, „behalten sie ihrem Mann so in Erinnerungen wie sie ihn kannten,“ ließen die Neun die Witwe zurück. Im Versteck der Schmuggler packten die Wölfe und der Löwe alle Unterlagen aus, die sie aus dem Labor mit genommen hatten. Dazu die Bilder einiger fotografierter Monster. Jetzt bestätigte sich Ariadnes Traum ein weiteres Mal. Was der jungen Adlerfrau aber die größte Sorge bereitete war die Tatsache, dass sie im Traum gegen jenes Monster kämpfte, was sich als Meister Teychon herausstellte. Vielleicht war es dem Adler gelungen über das Chi in die Gedanken andere ein zu dringen? Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Chronik